


No.1

by Dariy



Category: Kanae(nijisanji), Kuzuha(nijisanji）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Summary: 激情摸鱼一千字翻车预警没有后续
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 12





	No.1

屏幕上的光亮反射在吸血鬼白皙的脸庞上。  
……  
赢了。  
第一。  
手微微颤抖。  
他看着在自己名字下面的叶，忍不住笑了起来。  
这家伙现在的表情自己都能想象得到了。  
长呼一口气，靠在椅背上，吸血鬼的嘴角不自觉地勾起。  
有点得意。  
不仅仅在是自己拿到第一的得意，还有的是看着自己和叶的名字比肩而立的第一。  
ChroNioR.  
搭档。  
对手。  
同伴。  
还有……  
恋人。  
像是要溢出胸腔的满足感。  
可似乎还是少了什么。  
采访结束，关了直播，自己脸上仍然挂着傻笑，揉了揉脸，起身想去倒杯水喝，门铃的声音响起。  
不用想也知道是谁了。  
自从自己搬家后，两人见面也越来越频繁了。  
打开门，脑后扎着浅棕色低马尾的青年向他展开一个熟悉的笑容。  
“晚上好啊，我的主人公。”

亲吻。  
熟稔地唇齿啃咬，舌尖相缠。  
拥抱。  
人类的体温令他痴迷。  
似乎方才沉浸在游戏中的激动与紧张还残留在脑海中，吸血鬼的情绪也越发高涨，一改往日的被动，极其主动强势地向人类索吻。  
叶倒是很享受葛葉难得的主动。  
这样的吸血鬼谁能拒绝得了呢？  
不过……  
“不甘心啊——”叶咬着他的耳尖，“就差了一点啊。”  
对方嗯嗯哼哼了两声，继续玩他身上蹭。  
怎么感觉越来越嚣张得意了啊。  
叶有些不满地将他抵到墙上：“葛葉？”  
红瞳里颇为委屈地看着自己。  
叶有些好笑，自己都还没做什么呢，面前这人倒是先耍了脾气。  
“怎么？No.1？”  
“你还没祝贺我……”  
“我可发过推了啊。”  
“还没听到你亲口说。”  
原来这还怪到我头上了吗？明明到底是谁一上来就高兴地来了个法式热吻啊，哪给自己说话的机会。  
“好好好。”  
叶握住他的双手，亲吻他的手掌，温软的声音说着祝福的话语。

“恭喜ChroNioR夺冠。”

果然叶也是这样想的。  
しんそくのくずは。  
せんこうのかなえ。  
不难猜出两人的私心。  
最后也的确做到了，紧紧相贴的两人的名字。  
因为是他们啊。  
无法分开的羁绊，无法抹去的一切。  
人类的唇瓣有些薄，带着温热的气息，舌头使坏地舔舐着自己的尖牙。  
吸血鬼张着嘴巴，透明的液体不受控制地从两人纠缠的缝隙里流出，一路滑过两人的下颌，最后没入脖颈的领口。  
吸血鬼这身外套还真是有些费事。  
叶如此想着，却丝毫没有意识到自己身上穿的这件毛衣比这个外套还要麻烦。  
不过裤子还是一如既往地宽松，随随便便就扯了下来。  
人类的手掌直奔主题，抓住小葛葉就是一阵揉弄。  
“今天葛葉表现得很棒，给葛葉一些奖励怎么样？”  
人类满意地看着吸血鬼在自己的逗弄下呼吸加重，低喘着，将自己的欲望毫不掩饰地暴露在自己面前。  
他们渴求彼此。  
肉体的欲望总会是情感宣泄最直观的表达。  
浓稠的白色精液喷洒在两人的衣服上，叶舔了舔自己手上的精液，又将自己的手往吸血鬼那边递去。  
对方顺从地舔干净了他的手指。  
有些乖巧得过分了呢。  
吸血鬼的手臂软软地搭在自己肩膀上，额头相抵，却又突然间两人不可抑制地笑出声来。  
“第二名恭喜了。”  
“终于想起来要对我道贺了吗？”  
“我可是顾念着你的心情诶。”  
“这样的吗？可是现在说这种事也感觉很扫兴诶。”  
“喂你这家伙——”  
话语被对方的吻淹没在唇间。  
“谢谢。”  
“如果是葛葉在我前面的话，我站在后面好像也没有什么让人不开心的了。”  
“No.1属于你 而你属于我。”  
葛葉轻轻笑了，去吻他的唇。  
也只有你站在我身后的时候，我才会无比安心。  
因为是叶啊。

the end


End file.
